


Ante Up

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Strip Poker at the weekly Avengers game night. Jan and Steve both have the same goal in mind, but they go about in in very different ways. Jan might not get what she wants, but she'll take a second best. Or two. Written for the Avengers Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Podnieść stawkę](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719224) by [janekburza (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza)



Jan thumbed through her cards and made her draws, holding them carefully close to her proverbial vest. It was only a proverbial vest because that had been the first thing she'd lost. Around her, Tony, Thor and Hank sat on the floor in various states of undress and slightly behind her Steve sprawled totally naked on what she'd privately dubbed the Couch of Courage. He was either the world's worst poker player or its foremost tactical genius. Tony couldn't seem to stop staring, and as a result was down to his bottom half only in spite of having won all the clothed matches they'd had before. Thor had only lost his shirt, but Hank was all set to lose his pants.

She was going to find whoever put Strip Poker in the hat and give them a kiss.

After everyone had made their selections, she tapped her Dealer's Hat up out of her way. It was a straw cowboy hat someone had found in an old closet, cracked and brittle, but the band was _awesome_ , all turquoise and feathers. It was the perfect accessory for her Avengers-issue margarita. "Alright, boys, cards on the floor."

They did as they were told, with expressions ranging from completely distracted to utter terror. Jan smiled as she looked over the hands. Thor had almost gotten her with a pair of aces, but Hank and Tony were lost causes. They hadn't even managed a pair, and House Rules said no high card wins. "Looks like you two boys are stripping."

Tony laughed and took a sip of his own drink and, really, she needed to kiss him for providing alcohol too. His belt came free from his slacks with a loud _whp_. "I should have known better than to ditch the four."

On the couch, Steve's voice said, "Yeah, a shame," in an utterly flat tone. Jan had to fight the urge to crane her neck and stare. She'd expected Captain America to be impressive, but not _that_ impressive. The word _woof_ came to mind.

"It is indeed unfortunate," Thor agreed, with absolutely no irony. He was significantly more flushed than anyone else, having traded out mortal liquor for some wicked Asgardian brew that smelled like apples and went down like water. Just a sip had done more damage to Jan's sobriety than two margaritas. "But the rules of the tournament must be followed! Friend Hank?"

Hank flushed and clutched his waistband. He looked ready to curl into a fetal position. "I think I'm out."

 _Click_ went Tony's tongue. "Rules are rules, Hank. You don't see me complaining, do you?" He tapped the arc reactor, which hummed reassuringly in the middle of his chest. Without anything to muffle it, the light cast an interesting glow over his face and upper body. Under the right circumstances, it could be ghoulish, but the haze of alcohol let Jan see past that to the way it outlined his muscles and played on his skin. "Get on with it."

"No, I mean I'm _out_." Dark blond hair hid his eyes as Hank hunched forward. "I lost the game."

That prompted a second of silence as everyone considered the meaning of Hank's announcement.

In the corner of Jan's eye, Steve sat up, swaying a bit as Thor's drink caught up with him. "You mean you're not...?"

"I'm _not_."

Jan's mouth went dry. "Oh."

"More reason to disrobe, and accept defeat as a warrior should!" Thor declared after another moment. Jan's head bobbed eagerly in agreement. She was a half-beat away from declaring her undying love for Thor when Hank uncurled and stood.

"Fine." His hands went to his waistband, and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. "Next time, we are _not_ playing this," he grumbled.

"Next time it'll be strip Go Fish. Off with it, handsome," Jan demanded before her better sense caught up through the tequila. She was rewarded with an even brighter blush as Hank started to fumble off his pant. Almost she felt sorry for him, but her head was fuzzy and warm, and she really couldn't regret anything that let her ogle Hank's geeky goods.

Hank didn't look up as his trousers dropped down to his ankles and he kicked them over to the pile of "winnings". That was great news for Jan, because it meant she could look freely, without worrying about him getting even _more_ embarrassed.

Not that he had anything to be ashamed of, in her opinion. He was no Captain America, but he wasn't tiny, either. It was really all about technique, as far as she was concerned. Anyway, she was certain there was potential in the Pym particles...

"—anet!" Thor's big hand patted her bare shoulder, snapping her back from her thoughts. "Art thou well?"

"You were drooling." Tony pulled the Dealer's Hat off her head and put it on, tugging the brim down. In his hands the cards shuffled and turned, flipping through a couple of tricks. "My turn."

Sticking out her tongue wasn't very superhero-ish or adult. Jan managed anyway.

Hand dealt and Hank banished to the Armchair of Abasement, Jan peeked at her cards. They were good—a pair, an ace, and a couple throw away cards. If she ditched the two odd ones out, she'd still have a good chance of not coming in dead last, which was all it took to keep her clothes on.

She chewed her lip and glanced up at Hank. His eyes were firmly locked on the wall over their heads, and he'd crossed his legs to hide himself. _Phooey._

Maybe Steve had the right idea.

With a nod and a snatched sip of Thor's drink, Jan pulled out her pair and tossed the cards into the center. "Hit me."  


* * *

  
Eight hands and six losses later, Jan was down to her panties and socks. Tony was still in socks, his tie and what she would swear was the same little red thong he'd worn when they'd fought the Melter. Thor was definitely ahead, in socks, helm, bracers and whatever it was Asgardians called their underwear.

Hank still wasn't looking at her.

She'd tried stretching, laying down, even standing up to high-kick her heels off when their turn had come. Nothing. A flinch, maybe, and a couple of glances, but that wasn't exactly the come hither eyes she'd hoped for. It was clear that Hank just wasn't going to be moved by a pair of bare breasts. She'd thrown several good hands for nothing.

 _Damn it._

This hand around, she had a pair of kings and a pair of fours, with a lone eight of spades mucking things up. She had two more losses before she was out of the game, and would have to take over the Settee of Sulking. Worse, if she lost, that meant either Thor or Tony was going to escape dignity—and pants—intact, and that just couldn't be allowed.

Defiantly, Jan put in the lone eight. "Hit me."

Thor, the current dealer, raised his eyebrows and obediently dealt out a new card. The hat looked weird on him, like he was a washed up rock star trying to make it as a country singer. "Thou hast returned to playing with honorable intent, I see."

Jan shrugged one bare shoulder, just to see Thor's eyes drop down from her face. At least _someone_ was looking. When his eyes rose again, she smiled for him and winked. "I'm losing the big game. Might as well go for the consolation prize."

"Wait, what other game?" Hank asked from where he was curled into a tight, concealing ball.

She stuck out her tongue again and peeked at her new card. Seven of clubs. Wouldn’t add to her hand, but she still had two pairs. "Maybe I'll tell you later, if you're very good."

"Or very bad," Steve said, so quietly that Jan almost blamed it on the alcohol. But Tony snickered as he put in two cards, and that was evidence enough. Hank's face closed up in a pout, but if he didn't get it, that was just his own fault.

"Cards," Thor broke in, laying his own down. He had a pair of tens, next to Tony's pair of Queens. Without comment, he stripped off his bracers and dropped them on the pile.

Gleefully, Jan grabbed the hat and cards to deal. The cards were still warm from Thor's big palm, and just a little bent and battered. They shuffled easily, though. "My turn!"

The cards spun out to their places, and the next round started. Seven and four of spades, eight of diamonds, three of hearts and a queen of clubs. Jan's mouth pulled to the side as she glanced over at Tony and Thor. Poker faces, both of them, though Tony was still obviously distracted by Steve, and Thor...

Thor kept looking at her.

 _That's interesting._ Jan hummed and shuffled her cards together, making a show of thinking them over. Hank obviously wasn't going to be coming through any time soon. At the speed he was coming along, it was going to take her years to get him in bed. A Norse God wouldn't be a bad appetizer while she waited for the main course to be ready, and maybe a little jealousy would speed Hank along the way.

The next time Thor glanced over at her, Jan made a point to catch his eyes and smile as she leaned forward to put down all four cards but the queen and dealt herself replacements. Pair of aces—not great, but not bad. Tony took a hit of three, and Thor took one.

"Hands down," Jan ordered, leaning forward again and propping her elbows on her knees. "Pair of aces, pair of jacks, two pair—Thor, better lose the helm."

Three more rounds passed. Jan was down to just her panties, Tony his thong, and both boys lost their socks in a magnificent double loss to Jan's measly pair of jacks.

Tony was back to being dealer, and he took his sweet time about it, shuffling and reshuffling until Jan was ready to snatch the cards and do it herself. He paused, thumb on the top card, ready to deal. His eyes lifted, and she was pretty sure he'd stolen that look from her when she'd been batting her eyes at Hank.

"Winner take all?"

"There's not exactly that much left to take." Jan stretched her legs out into a V, then rolled her body forward to rest her elbows between her thighs. She made a show of rolling her neck, letting her hair fall forward to hide her face from Tony and Thor while she caught Steve's eye and winked. He raised his eyebrows and glanced at Tony, then back at her, then nodded. One taken care of, then. That just left Thor.

Poker face on, Jan straightened up and reached for her margarita. She downed the last of it in a gulp and plopped her glass down on the floor. "Aim higher. How about winner gets a kiss from the losers? _After_ they've claimed their winnings."

"Jan," Hank started, in his Disapproving Adult voice, "that's really not a—"

"Agreed," Tony cut him off, and Thor nodded.

"Seems to me a most fair wager."

"Cap, tell them." Hank wasn't giving up. "Maybe if they were sober, but all three of them have been drinking."

"They're adults, they can bet for kisses if they want." Jan's imagination painted in Steve's patient expression.

Hank opened his mouth, probably to complain some more, but Jan cut him off by snatching up a one of the cushions Steve had dislodged and throwing it at him. She nailed him right between the eyes, and bought time for Tony to deal the next hand.

Instead of just scowling, or turning around to sulk, Hank stood up. "Fine. I'll be the responsible one and call it a night. You four do what you four do what you like." He didn't even try to pretend his retreat was anything other than what it was. He turned tail and headed for the upstairs bedrooms at a fast trot.

That was a little disappointing. She'd really hoped to get somewhere with him. It was probably her own fault for going after the geeky, shy one. _Damn my love of all things nerdy. Next time, I'm stripping for Spider-Man._

"Janet?" One of Thor's big hands touched her knee, patting gently. "Wouldst thou prefer to go with Giant-Man?" His big face was soft with concern. Across from her, Tony's was the same. Probably Steve's was too, but she didn't care to turn around and look.

They were so sweet, but as much as she liked Hank and she was pretty sure he liked her, Jan didn't see any reason to back down. He'd had his shot for the evening. "Not a chance. I'm in it to win it. Deal me in."

Cards danced in Tony's hands. "As the lady says." Like little gunshots, five cards settled themselves on the floor by her knee.

Putting Hank out of her mind for the night, Jan picked them up and took a peek. Jack, queen and ace of hearts. Two of clubs. Seven of hearts. Go for the flush, or...

 _You only live once._ Jan snapped her cards together. Leaning over, she grabbed up Thor's drink. "Thirsty business," she explained, raising it in toast. Just in case Thor planned to steal his drink back, she tipped her head and took a swallow. Deliberately, she tilted the mug too far, letting a long stream of foam roll down her cheek and throat to her breasts.

The alcohol went straight from the cup to her head, traveling by way of her freshly cleared sinuses. Jan put the drink down and wiped her mouth, giggling giddily when the foam tickled her belly button. "God, Thor, you should bring that stuff more often." She glanced down and dragged a finger through the foam. "I'm going to need a shower, aren't I?"

Thor nodded dazedly, eyes locked on her chest. "Aye."

Behind her, the couch creaked as Steve moved. She couldn't see what he was doing, but whatever it was _worked_. Tony fumbled his cards, eyes wide open and glazed. His throat worked to swallow. Without even glancing at his hand, he picked the first three and laid them down for a draw.

Neither man was paying any attention to the cards.

Smiling brightly, warm from the drink, Jan leaned forward and put down her two, palming her old three of hearts from the discard pile and hiding it in her hand. "Hit me, Tony."

"Hm?"

That wasn't fair. If Tony didn't deal, she couldn't win. Gently, Jan grabbed Tony's jaw and forced him to look at her. "Give me my card."

Tony's eyes just dropped from Steve to her chest, then back to Steve. He gave her a card.

Jan patted his cheek and sat back, shuffling her new ten of spades away so it was hidden behind the fan of hearts. "Thor?"

The Thunderer shook his head. He wasn't as distracted as Tony, who was definitely sporting a bulge in his thong, but he barely glanced at his hand before saying, "My cards are adequate as they are."

Since Tony probably wasn't going to do it, Jan spread out her cards, tucking away her illicit spade to show the five hearts. "Then put 'em down. I've got a flush. Thor?"

He shrugged and spread out his hand. "A mere pair of kings and a pair of eights. Friend Tony?"

Silence.

Jan cleared her throat. "Tony?"

Nothing.

A projectile cushion smacked into Tony's shoulder. He yelled and batted at it, almost dropping his cards. "What?"

"Put down thy cards," Thor—the source of the cushion—said. "So we may decide the victor."

"Cards? Oh, right, cards." Tony blinked and looked down at his hand, then laughed and dropped them. "I've got nothing. Less than nothing. I thought we'd pulled the jokers."

"Looks like I win." Jan grinned and waved at her new subjects imperiously and stretched out to rest on her elbows. The world had a warm, faintly rosy tinge that was almost definitely due to Thor's drink. She didn't care. "Off with their clothes!"

"I thought it was 'heads'," Tony quipped as he stood. He wobbled a bit before he figured out how to work his legs again. His thumb snapped the thong elastic. "I don't have to dance, do I?"

"Just take it off, Tony." Steve's voice made Jan's drop back. Upside down was a good look for him. Well, he looked good all the time, but especially good upside down. He'd gotten off the couch and had dropped down into the splits, thigh muscles bulging, and good _God_ was the man hung. If her half-formed plans for Hank didn't work out, she was going to have to remember the third option.

She smiled at him perkily, getting dizzy as the blood rushed to her head. When she leaned far enough, her forehead almost touched his thigh. "Hi. You're pretty."

He smiled back. Alcohol colored his cheeks a nice shade of pink. "Hi. So are you."

"Ahem."

Jan pulled her head back up and blinked fuzzily. Tony had pulled his thong off and was dangling from his index finger. Dark hair led down from his navel, leading in a lovely trail straight down to his half-hard cock. He wasn't as muscly as Steve, or as lanky as Hank. Compact but shapely, that was Tony.

She took her time admiring the view. Being Tony, he even turned around to give her a full three-sixty. "Very nice. Now, I'm giving your kiss to Steve."

"I thought you'd never ask." Instead of dodging, Tony marched right up Jan and leaned over. He planted his fists on the couch and bend over her head. Naturally, she tipped back again to watch as they kissed. There was none of the slow touch-and-go that she'd half-expected. Tony went straight for the tongue, apparently trying to eat Steve from the mouth down while straddling her shoulders.

"I _love_ being an Avenger," she sighed, stretching up.

Before Jan had a chance to get in more than a lick, someone grabbed her ankle and tugged. She slid across the carpet on her panty-covered ass until she was pulled directly into Thor's definitely-panty-less lap. A wiggle let her get good and settled, flush up against him. Someone warm and muscled pressed against her back, probably Tony still taking advantage of Cap. But her front was all Thor.

Unable to help herself, she looked down and swallowed. _I want to try that ride._ And she'd thought _Cap_ was big...

"There is yet a reward thou must lay claim to," Thor murmured against her lips. The touch was too soft to really be a kiss—just enough to send shivers down her back. She tilted her head and brought their mouths together, hot and slick and still tasting like his drink. Groaning, she ground against his cock and chased the flavor of apples.

The kiss broke, leaving her completely out of breath and wet from more than spilled alcohol. "I'm overdressed."

"Verily." Thor's hands cupped her ass, squeezing and kneading. It forced her to roll against him again. Electric tingles shot down to her belly as her nipples scratched against the hair on his chest. "But I am loathe to let thee go."

Jan closed her eyes and forced herself to focus. With Thor between her legs and Tony at her back, it was damned hard. No wonder the Enchantress had chased him across the nine realms. "Then just hold on for a second, handsome."

The Pym particles liked responding to the alcohol in her body. They _really_ liked it. Changing sizes usually felt like an all-body tingle, a numb limb suddenly coming to life. This time it shot through her in a wave of heat, freezing her wings as she shrank and almost dropping her down into Thor's lap. Half-way down she expanded back to her full size, panties gone and facing the other direction.

She was nose-to-shoulder blades with Steve, while Thor's dick ground into her ass. _Oh, this has possibilities._

Tight, sweat-damp skin glided under her hands and Jan wrapped her arms around Steve's shoulders and pulled him backwards. She kissed the corner of his mouth, which already looked bruised from Tony. "You owe me something."

"I thought that was a gift," Steve breathed, twisting around to face her. Over his shoulder, she could see Tony's lips wrapped around Steve's cock, hands nowhere in sight. Maybe lubricant was one of those things a good engineer always kept on hand, like a pencil and a slide-rule.

"Not quite." Thor shifted against her a little and Jan groaned into Steve's cheek, feeling the head of Thor's cock rub against her clit. She almost slipped forward and let him have her, but she had to up the ante. "More of a loan. With high interest."

She saw Tony do something with his head, some sort of twist, and Steve's eyes unfocused entirely. He tilted his head and kissed her, slow and sweet, nothing at all like Thor. Steve took his time pushing his tongue into her mouth, every little thing slow and methodical until she thought she'd scream.

One of her hands slipped down Steve's chest and washboard stomach to grip Tony's hair while she rocked back into Thor. The pressure built slowly, grinding away at her restraint like water over stone. Pressed between them, there was no way to move that _wasn't_ pleasurable, that didn't send new sparks over her skin.

When Thor's hands cupped her breasts, she pulled away with a gasp. The energy from her stingers sputtered at her fingertips, weak as a static jolt. It was enough to drag a line of energy across Steve's lower belly. Steve groaned and sank back, skin trembling under her fingers.

"Turn around and face me," she ordered into his ear. "I want you both."

Tony's lips came free from Steve's cock with a wet _pop_. "What about me?" Blue eyes peeked up at her through hair she'd thoroughly rumpled. "Don't I get anything?"

If she could have figured out three, she would have said _yes_ then and there. Instead, she smiled and raised her eyebrows. "There's two sides of Steve. If he's okay with that?"

To either Steve's credit or Tony's discredit for having so thoroughly corrupted him, Steve didn't waste a second before saying, "I'm very—very okay with that."

So he was turned around, and positions arranged. Four sets of limbs were harder to work out than she'd thought they'd be. Legs were _everywhere_ , and for a second she thought she was going to have to tie someone down and just _sit_ on him until he started squirming. But then Thor sat down them just right at the edge of the couch so Steve was able to rest a knee on the edge, and _that_ gave Tony plenty of room to move and...

Jan groaned as she finally lowered herself down onto them. Together they were almost a little too big, too wide. She probably should have worked on one of them a little first, but the stretching burn felt good through the haze of alcohol. Her head lolled back against Thor's shoulder as her knees gave out. " _God_."

"Aye?" Thor asked in her ear, voice distinctly amused. His hand rubbed over her breasts, hard calluses scratching her skin.

She laughed, then gasped when it made her clench around them.

Thor's hand kept rubbing, moving lower to brush across her belly. "Are you well?"

"Just as long as we get to do this again, I am." Jan swallowed and made herself hold still. If she started riding them she'd never stop, and then Tony would _pout_. Tony pouting was one of the ten most pathetic things in the world, right next to a wet kitten. She looked up at where he was hovering over Steve's shoulder, as if he were afraid of being forgotten. "Okay, next up."

"You make it sound like a buffet," Steve accused, but then he kissed her, so he couldn't be to upset. Jan laughed again and scraped her nails down his back.

"You are." Jan kissed him again, waiting until his expression tensed up. Then she shifted, working their cocks inside of her. Steve's eyes crossed, and over his shoulder Tony laughed.

"Keep doing that, Jan."

So she did, rolling herself up and back down in tiny motions. Thor helped, gripping her hips to give her a little support as she moved. Steve pressed his cheek to her shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"I'm fine. It's just been a while."

"We're a team." Jan squeezed, and was pleased to hear him choke back a groan. She combed his hair back from his forehead, petting it gently. Behind him, Tony was easing himself inside—she could feel it in the way Steve's muscles trembled against her. "Shut up and let us take care of you."

When Tony was flush against Steve's back, she let herself move faster. Steve's hands joined Thor's at her hips, and that made it almost easy. Her muscles loosened, but never enough to make it easy. The slight edge of pain as they stretched her kept spiking along her skin, keeping her just on the edge without letting her go. After a minute, Tony started too, a slow rock that matched Jan's almost perfectly.

Thor arched her backwards, mouth slanting across hers. After a second, something warm and wet dragged across her breasts. Jan groaned and rocked her hips, arching her back so Steve could have greater access. Every time she pushed down a new shock of pleasurepain _pleasure_ spiraled up her spine, sending sparks across her eyes. Then someone's hand covered her clit, clever fingers rubbing over it. Keening, she arched even farther, shuddering.

Tony sped up when her pace faltered. It worked Steve harder inside of her, practically forcing her to try and keep up even though her knees had failed altogether. She was looser, wetter now, gliding up and down their cocks with something like ease.

Steve's face had gone blank with pleasure, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Jan took it away from him, biting down hard and squeezing, just to hear him and Thor gasp. Her teeth left bright red, almost purple marks down his throat, which would almost certainly be gone before morning. _Damned serum._

"Come on, Cap," she murmured, slamming herself down on them as best she could. Her thighs burned and ached from the unaccustomed use. Tomorrow she wasn't going to be able to walk. "Come on, give it to me—give it to _Tony_ —"

That seemed to do it. Steve groaned and shuddered, dropping down to the floor with a _thud_. He caught himself on Thor's knees, and Tony seemed to have planned for it because he moved with him as smoothly as a machine. Come splashed across Jan's thighs, slipping down her skin.

At her hips, Thor's hands dug in. "Hold steady, dear heart." Then he started moving her, as easily as if she were a doll. Jan's hands settled in Steve's hair as she was lifted and pulled down. She groaned and moved to help as best she could, but Thor was doing a better job than her tired thighs ever could.

Heat built in her stomach, slower than the first but spiraling out until even her fingertips tingled. Somewhere in there she heard Tony groan Steve's name. Then Thor slammed her down and everything flashed to black.

Jan stared up at the ceiling. She and Thor had fallen against the back of the couch, his cheat heaving and warm against her back. Muscles in her muscles ached. Her _hair_ ached.

She wasn't going to move ever, ever, _ever_ again.

Especially if moving meant getting up off Thor's lap.

"Everyone good?" Tony asked in a voice that was only a little better than a croak. "Everything still on the inside?"

"Mm" and a wiggle was the best Jan could manage.

"Aye."

"I don't know," Steve answered. His cheek was on Jan's thigh. "I can't feel my brain."

"Great. Now we just have to figure out how to get upstairs to bed. Or beds. I vote bed."

Jan let her head sag forward. It was alarmingly difficult to keep it upright. "I vote Hank's bed." Teach him a lesson about leaving them all on their own. It would serve him right.

In her ear, Thor laughed, low and husky. "Nay, fair one. We shall save that until the next evening of sport."


End file.
